


Black & white photographies

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [13]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Smith doesn't like to be God's messenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black & white photographies

With trembling hands Smith put the old camera back onto the table. When he had found it this morning in the ruins, he hadn't expected that it would still work. He had taken it with him anyway.

It was a part of the old world, a happy and colourful one. The Big Death had changed everything, the adults were dead, the children were fighting a desperate battle for survival. And he ... he was God's messenger.

He should have known better. When God lead him to the camera there had to be a reason for it. He sighed and grabbed for the pictures. The halls in the mountain were almost empty, it was late in the evening. But Marcus would still be in his office.

The leader of Thunder Mountain took his duty seriously, he was responsible for almost 200 people who were living in the Mountain and on the farms nearby. Smith knew, his news could bring death and destruction for a lot of them.

He could only hope that Marcus this time would trust his words. For him, the pictures wouldn't be more than just blurred, black and white shadows. But God had shown Smith the truth behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the LJ comm: comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
